The Data Management and Biostafistics Core (DMBC) will serve as a resource and collaborator for all projects and cores related to this program project. Specifically the DMBC will: (1) consult on the design of all projects and in the application of appropriate stafistical and methodological techniques;(2) lead and collaborate in data analysis and report preparafion for all cores and projects, especially in the analysis of associafions among longitudinal growth/decline patterns of all disease markers across the individual projects;(3) coordinate and implement participant scheduling program across all projects and cores;(4) confinue our collaborafion with the WU Center for Biomedical Informafics (CBMI) to complete the transition to our bioinformatics platforms, make data collected by ACS cores and projects available to all ACS invesfigators, and insure the quality control of all analysis data sets for publications;(5) collaborate in the design of all forms to be used;(6) develop, apply, and implement stafisfical data analysis techniques appropriate for addressing the scientific aims of the program project.